leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Diana/@comment-5342720-20140325234700/@comment-5606883-20140327043920
If you're looking to play off-tank Diana rather than Assassin Diana, I reccomend you play her in the Jungle. An offtank build I would reccomend would be rushing Spirit of the Lizard Elder (I really like this on Jungle Diana because of the tenacity it gives and the extra early game tankyness makes you almost unbeatable in a duel if you get invaded, or if you decide to invade the enemy's jungle). * (If playing mid, rush Rod of Ages) Next I would go for the Blasting Wand into Rod of Ages. RoA + Lizard give you all the hp you need to be a suitable frontline for your team, plus giving you a great sustain passive and AP to help you clear camps, waves, and enemy champions :) Next you would want to rush the Seeker's Armguard (this item is very strong and cost efficient, I sometimes buy it after SotLE, then get RoA, then finish Zhonya's Hourglass). Zhonya's is a strong item, it gives a good amount of AP, decent armor, and an amazing activated ability. Zhonya's active may not seem good for a tank, but remember that Diana is not a pure tank. She can take some hits but once you have the entire enemy team focusing you, you should Zhonyas. This wastes the enemy's time trying to focus you and finding out which target they should switch to- which makes for an easier fight to win. Sorc Shoes are a good pickup on her, however when you buy them differs from mid-lane Diana to jungle Diana- so play her and find a good playstyle and you'll get a feel for whether you should rush them or not. SotLE, RoA, Zhonya's, Sorc Shoes. Thats a solid core build for a tanky Diana jungle. * If you find your team lacking in damage, Nashor Tooth and Rabadon's Deathcap are two very good offensive items on her, I would say Nashor's is better on Tank Diana however. * Abyssal Sceptor should only be bought when the enemy team has a snowballing AP mid or more than one AP threat (such as a LeBlanc Support, ect.) * Iceborn Guantlet.....this item is mainly for chasing. The problem is, using Diana's combo (Q-R-E-W-Q-R-R), you will attack around the time you'll be wanting to use her E. So the slows will stack (poorly, check out the slows page on this wiki to see how they stack) which wastes the Guantlet's passive. It can still be used for chasing when you use your second Q-R on them, but as a tank you shouldn't be the one chasing, you need to be protecting and distracting. * Void Staff is an aggressive item buy on Diana. Very good on her, but not for her tanky role. Diana is outclassed by tank junglers such as Vi and Shyvanna atm (in terms of tankyness and damage) but she has the best chasing potential of the 3 of them, the disadvantage is her ganks pre-6 are very weak. Her strength over other champions is her innate tankyness, which is why assassin Diana is popular- she can deal damage and not instantly melt in a fight. If you have specific questions I'd be more than happy to help. Enjoy Diana, and I hope I helped you out!